national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry Allen
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit: When Barry was struck by lightning, he was chosen as the avatar of the Speed Force. When Barry uses his powers, he taps into built up speed force energy and expends it. ** Superhuman Speed: Barry is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. While running, he can only be perceived as a blur. He has only topped mach 3.3 but can presumably reach higher with consistent training. ** Superhuman Strength: Barry's speed allows him to utilize superhuman force, which he can channel to simulate superhuman strength. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Barry's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels. His body sends pain messages to his brain at such a velocity that the instant he feels something, he will react. ** Superhuman Stamina: Barry's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Agility: Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** Aerokinesis: By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Barry can create strong vortexes of wind. ** Accelerated Healing: Barry can heal much faster than any regular human. ** Dimension Travel: When approaching the soles of light, Barry is able to open a wormhole to the Speed Force. He can also willingly enter it using the Speed Mind although he has yet to discover this ability. ** Electrokinesis: Barry is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy he draws from the Speed Force. By focusing the lightning in his hands, Barry is able to enhance his strikes, generate lightning to to provide people with warmth, as well as electrocute people. *** Electro-Blast: Project bolts of lightning from his hands. *** Electromagnetism: Due to his body's electrical generation, he possesses some level of manipulation over magnetism. He can also use his lightning to create electromagnetic fields. *** Light Projection: Barry is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. *** Speed Force Absorption: By interlocking energy currents, Barry can drain away the Speed Force from speedsters who's DNA has not completely bonded to the Speed Force, or other energy sources, such as a Speed Force storm. *** Speed Force Negation: By interlocking his Speed Force energy currents with another speedster, Barry is able to temporarily short circuit the other speedsters power. ** Enhanced Mental Process: By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Barry can eliminate the natural bottle-necking of information, that occurs due to the limits of human physiology. Because of this, Barry can think exponentially faster than any normal human, and possesses superhuman mental processing. Barry's mind moves so fast that he is immune to mind control. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Barry enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. *** Enhanced Vision: Barry has an expanded sight/seeing range, anything that falls within this seeing range he can see instantaneously, this means he can see things before the light from them reaches his eyes. ** Molecular Acceleration: Barry can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** Intangibility: By accelerating his molecular frequency to a high enough degree, Barry can make his body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through him. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, he can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him and anyone who is running with or carried by him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Barry is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. Abilities * Acrobatics * Chemistry * Criminology * Firearms * Forensic Science * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Indomitable Will * Investigation: Barry is a skilled detective, he can easily start to paint a picture of a crime scene before even running any tests. * Genius Level Intellect: Barry possesses a great knowledge of chemistry and forensic sciences. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Dimensional Bursts: Extra-dimensional energy busts can cause disruptions to his connection to the Speed Force. Paraphernalia Equipment * Costume Ring Category:Good Characters Category:Human members